Hot As Ice
by ch19777
Summary: Luke and Lorelai spend some time at the Ice Cream Shoppe. And no - eating a sundae is not what is on their mind.


**Disclaimer:** I don´t own the show or the characters, I just borrowed them for a while to play.

**A/N:** This fic is the result of a little idea I got after we talked in the Noddies thread at FF about places where Luke and Lorelai could sleep with each other. So what? Like you would have never thought about this! I just had to write something about this particular place. Don´t let yourself deter by the presence of Kirk, just see him as a symbol of us poor Java Junkies who wish to see more of L/L´s bed-related activities on the screen.

* * *

**Hot As Ice**

Kirk liked his routine, that every day followed it´s usual pattern. He got up, avoiding to make any noise. Waking up his mother that early would spoil his perfect morning, she could get pretty angry. He went to the bathroom, dressed for whatever job he had to do at that day and then left for breakfast. Luke´s diner was his destination. It was still dark outside and he was always the first customer at this early hour. He felt powerful because of all the empty tables which were waiting for him to choose one. Most of the time he took a seat at the same table, only on special days (for example every time he had won the 24 hours dance marathon) at a different one.

Today he had a delay of 3 minutes and 35 seconds, he hated that. When he arrived at the diner he saw that Taylor was already in there, he and Luke seemed to have a very heated discussion going on. Damn, he shouldn´t have spent so much time with practicing his Elvis impersonation in front of the mirror. Now he would have to wait for his food much longer than scheduled, it could take forever before Luke and Taylor would finish their fight. All he could do was to observe the crossing of swords silently.

"Taylor, the voting at the town meeting was clear. You lost, deal with it." Luke yelled.

"If I were still town selectman..." Taylor yelled back.

"But you are not! Now put those damn curtains up as the majority of the Stars Hollow´s residents voted!"

"I don´t know why I should do this. We have this window between your diner and my shop for a while now and nobody had a problem with it until you mentioned it at the town meeting. Don´t you think it´s nice that our customers can look at each other while they are eating burgers or buying candy?"

"I don´t mind your customers looking into my diner, but I could do without the view of you in that ridiculous uniform ordering around your employees who wear even more stupid costumes!"

"That´s enough young man, I´ll go now. No curtains, that´s my last word."

And with that Taylor forced his way out, past Kirk´s table. He almost knocked Lorelai down who had just entered the diner. "I´m really sorry for you that you couldn´t find a boyfriend with a more well-balanced nature." he told her before he left.

Lorelai had a confused look on her face, but it suited her well in Kirk´s opinion. Luke quickly filled her in on the topic of his argument with Taylor. Kirk wondered why she was up so early but soon was distracted from that train of thought because Luke and Lorelai shared a very passionate good morning kiss. He couldn´t help but stare, they made a very hot couple. Unfortunately they were extremely sparing with public displays of affection, Kirk wouldn´t have minded to see some of that. Maybe it could even provide some suggestions for his own love life with Lulu. He was sure they hadn´t noticed he was in the diner with them, otherwise Luke wouldn´t have put his hands on Lorelai´s butt. And did she just whisper in his ear that she wasn´t able to fall asleep again after he had left her all alone and naked in her bed this morning? It would explain why she was up earlier than the sun.

Kirk just analyzed the way Luke stroked Lorelai´s buttocks when a loud bang startled him and the busy couple equally. The origin of the noise was soon discovered: Taylor had knocked on the window between his shop and the diner and was now performing a very weird mime show. Apparently he was mocking Luke´s and Lorelai´s kissing techniques. After seeing the anger on Luke´s face Kirk thought it was better to leave the diner without breakfast than to get caught in a possible fist fight.

The rest of the day Kirk was heading from job to job, but now and then he thought about the little make out session he had witnessed in the morning. Too bad that he didn´t have his camera there, he made a mental note to never again leave the house without it. A lot of people would have appreciated to see pictures of Luke and Lorelai getting it on. Miss Patty for sure. And Babette without a doubt too. Kirk remembered how excited they were when Babette had seen Luke leaving Lorelai´s house in the morning for the first time. There were probably binoculars involved, he could imagine.

It was already dark when Kirk walked through the town square on his way home. It was a warm summer night, but nobody else was out there anymore, only a few windows were still lighted. Deep lost in thoughts, impure ones, he almost didn´t notice the small ray of light in front of the diner. But when he did he became curious immediately. He ducked and tried to see something despite the dark. Feeling like a reporter who was following a trace, or like an undercover agent even, Kirk lay down on the ground and slowly crawled toward the diner. When he reached the street he recognized Luke and Lorelai, they had just stopped in front of Taylor´s Ice Cream Shoppe. Luke held a big flashlight in one hand and a toolbox in the other, Lorelai carried something that looked like a huge piece of fabric. Noiselessly he tried to get in hearing range without being discovered. Luke was searching for something in his toolbox, but Lorelai interrupted him.

"I still have that gym card. It worked at the door of the church, so it should open that lock too." she whispered and started to work on it. With a clicking sound the door burst open, accompanied by Lorelai´s triumphant "Ha!".

"Shh, do you want to end this day in jail?" Luke said and looked around suspiciously. Kirk ducked his head a little more and closed his eyes, hoping that he would remain unseen.

"Sorry Clyde, I didn´t want to put our criminal mission at risk." Even from his hiding place Kirk could see the big grin on Lorelai´s face and that Luke was also smiling now. Luke held the door open and the couple entered the shop.

Kirk counted up to twenty-three (the date of his birth), stood up and crossed the street. Covered in shadows he groped his way along the wall until he was standing next to the entrance of the Ice Cream Shoppe. The door was wide open and he could see almost the whole interior when he peered in. The flashlight was lying on the counter and Kirk saw now that the thing Lorelai had carried was a curtain threaded on a rod. Now this whole scenario began to make sense.

While Luke searched for the tools to put up the curtain Lorelai wandered around, examining glasses with candy, opening drawers. "Taylor is unpleasantly orderly, everything is in alphabetical order in here. I would have at least expected he has hidden a Playboy or something like that in one of the drawers. To kill time when nobody wants to buy candy, you know."

"Would you please stop rummaging through Taylor´s stuff and help me to attach the curtain. We should spend here as little time as possible."

But Lorelai suddenly disappeared behind some shelves. "Just one more minute, then I´ll be your willing slave." Kirk could hear her say from somewhere near the ground.

When she was visible again she held something in her hand which Kirk couldn´t identify right away. "Look what I found, Taylor´s secret ice cream provisions!"

"Do you really have to..." Luke began, but his sentence stayed unfinished as he observed how Lorelai started to lick at the ice cone, slowly and seductively. Kirk´s eyes widened and he swallowed. Wow. She dipped her right index finger into the cold deliciousness and then sucked the ice off with relish. "This is really tasty you should try it too, Honey. It´s strawberry. You like fruity things, don´t you?" With one step Luke was at Lorelai´s side and grabbed her hand. He pulled her close to him and kissed her firmly. When they parted he said "You are crazy."

She nodded and smiled. "Yes. And you like it."

"Nooo."

"No?" she frowned.

"I don´t like it, I love it." Luke replied and kissed her again. Lorelai placed her arms around Luke´s neck, both of them not minding the mess the melting ice in her hand created.

Kirk was torn between the feeling he should leave them their privacy and the urge to see what would happen next. They wouldn´t go any further than kissing in such a public place, he thought. Although Luke´s hand made it´s way up from Lorelai´s rear end and was dangerously close to disappearing under her shirt. Kirk turned away but after a moment couldn´t help looking at the events inside the shop again.

The next thing he saw was that Lorelai´s shirt wasn´t hiding much of her upper body anymore. In the dim light and under Luke´s hands he could catch a glance at the black lace Lorelai´s bra was made of. Melted strawberry ice cream was running down her arms and had already reached her shoulders. Luke was very occupied to remove it with his tongue, which caused Lorelai to let out a loud moan. "I wouldn´t have thought that ice cream could taste that good." Luke said in a hoarse voice. Lorelai was too busy with opening the buttons of Luke´s shirt to reply anything. Kirk was astonished: so that was the secret to shut up Lorelai Gilmore. But probably only Luke had the power to achieve it.

It didn´t take long until Luke´s shirt landed on the ground, followed by Lorelai´s. Soon the black bra Kirk had admired earlier was flying through the air too. Kirk´s mouth dropped open at the view of Lorelai´s naked breasts. He felt a little guilty because of staring so undisguised at them, but wow was she beautiful. To be fair he had to admit that Luke´s muscular arms and chest didn´t look bad either. Amazing what could be hidden under a flannel shirt. Kirk made another mental note to ask Luke for workout tips.

When he saw Luke´s right hand wandering up Lorelai´s thigh and pushing away the short skirt she was wearing, Kirk gasped audible. He quickly covered his mouth with both hands and positioned himself as close to the wall as possible. He waited a while and didn´t dared to look again till he heard Lorelai groan with pleasure.

She was pushed against the still curtainless window now, her hands were playing with her boyfriend´s hair. He had his hands placed at the pane behind her so that she was caught between his strong arms while he caressed her nipples with his tongue. His hands slowly glided down the smooth surface and then the no less smooth skin of her back. That´s when Kirk discovered that the black bra on the floor already had company in the form of lacy panties in the same color. They really seemed to plan to go the whole way in the middle of Taylor´s shop. Oh boy - if Taylor knew that, the fight in the morning would be a friendly chat compared to his outburst.

For the umpteenth time Kirk thought he should better go, but his feet just didn´t want to move. Stupid feet. He talked himself into believing that he wasn´t some kind of voyeur but that he only wanted to make sure nobody would interrupt Luke and Lorelai. Satisfied with that justification he peered in through the door again. Luke was just massaging Lorelai´s buttocks and she placed kisses on his chest. It looked as if she was fumbling with the zip of his jeans, but Kirk wasn´t sure because Luke wasn´t facing him. It was possible that Lorelai´s hands were doing other things in Luke´s pelvic area. And judging by the groans Luke let out - they did.

Kirk tiptoed quietly to the other side of the door frame hoping to have a better view from over there. Luke´s jeans were slid down now to the level of his ankles. Lorelai´s arms rested on Luke´s shoulders . He lifted her up with his hands still on her butt and she wrapped her long legs tightly around his waist. Kirk just heard Lorelai murmur huskily "I think that counter looks like it´s waiting for us." when he noticed a movement on the town square out of the corner of his eyes. His heart missed a beat when he recognized Taylor who seemed to be heading into the direction of the Ice Cream Shoppe.

Kirk´s thoughts were racing. Should he run away? But Taylor would see him and it was very likely that he would yell after him. That would mean that Luke and Lorelai would notice that Taylor was near, but they wouldn´t have enough time to get dressed and to clean up. And they would know that he had observed them. Why did he always have to bring himself in that kind of situations? The idea of sleeping peacefully and innocently in his bed didn´t seem so bad now, his love of adventure had cooled off the moment he saw Taylor.

He had to do decide what to do quickly and chose the way of direct encounter. He stood in front of Taylor before the older man had reached the street. He moved around and hoped Taylor would follow his example. It worked, Taylor´s back was now turned to the shop. Kirk just prayed Taylor hadn´t already noticed the open door and the light.

"Taylor, did the warm summer air also make you take a walk at this late hour?" Kirk asked loud enough that Taylor could hear it but Luke and Lorelai couldn´t.

"Shouldn´t you be in bed already, young man? Does your mother know you are still out here?"

Think of something plausible, Kirk cheered himself on. "It was her idea actually. There was this documentary on the Discovery Channel the other day. You know about turtledoves. And this season is very good to observe their ... mating rituals. Especially at night." Not a total lie, he thought, keep a straight face.

Taylor was a nature lover, everyone knew that. Kirk was not much surprised that he took the bait immediately. "Observing birds, what a wonderful hobby. I was very active at that when I was younger, I should really revive that habit. Did you see anything yet?"

"I noticed two splendid specimens earlier, they were very intimate with each other. But the next time I´ll bring a camera. And infra-red binoculars maybe." He was very proud of his presence of mind.

"Well, I´m too tired now but I´d like to accompany you on another night if I may. I just couldn´t sleep because I´m not sure if I locked the door to the Ice Cream Shoppe when I closed this evening. "

Kirk caught his breath. "The door is locked, Taylor. I checked it when I passed by on my excursion. I sometimes do that. It would be a pity if someone would steal that delicious candy. " he said as nonchalantly as he could.

"That´s very obliging of you, Kirk. Good luck with the birds. But don´t stay up too long, I don´t want to get my mail tomorrow late. Good night." With that he began to walk into the direction he had come from. He turned around one more time, forcing Kirk´s heart to beat very fast, and then he disappeared around a corner.

Kirk let out the breath he had held the entire time he watched Taylor leave. I should go home too, he thought. But after his chivalrous rescue mission he deserved at least one more glance into the shop before he did.

Apparently Luke and Lorelai had been busy while his encounter with Taylor. Lorelai was sitting on the counter now, next to the cash register. Kirk could only see her wild dark curls and her bare back. Her butt cheeks were completely covered by Luke´s hands which pushed her body close to him with every thrust he made. They were totally oblivious to the world around them, the loud groans both of them let out were the best evidence for that. Kirk watched a little longer, after all he had already seen it didn´t matter anyway. The thrusts and the moans were getting faster and louder parallel to each other, accompanied by a "Yes, yes, that's it. There. Harder." from Lorelai. Kirk witnessed that Luke´s fingers clung even more firmly to Lorelai´s buttocks than they already were and it looked as if Lorelai was biting Luke´s shoulder. Finally after another few moments of thrusting and pounding and moaning a loud "Luuuke" echoed through the night. Luke and Lorelai held each other tightly for a while, breathless and none of them moving or speaking. Later Lorelai broke the silence by saying "I bet nothing Taylor has ever served on this counter was so tasty and satisfying like this." Kirk heard them exchange I love you´s too and he wondered why it had taken them so long to realize they were perfect for each other.

As Lorelai started to loosen her legs legs around Luke´s waist, Kirk thought is was time for him to leave. Walking through the dark town he wondered if Lulu would mind if he paid her a late night visit now. He decided to risk it.

When Kirk entered the diner the next morning it was an hour later than usually, Lulu hadn´t minded him showing up unannounced. He chose a place at the counter, special occasions called for special actions. Luke was in a very good mood that morning, who could blame him. As Kirk ate his second pancake Lorelai sat down next to him. She and Luke kissed and exchange meaningful glances which only the two of them understood. And Kirk of course. He would have trouble for a couple of weeks to make direct eye contact with the two of them, but in his opinion it had been worth it.

It wasn´t until he stood up and was ready to leave for delivering the mail that he noticed it: there was still no curtain on the window between the diner and the Ice Cream Shoppe. What did they do in the shop after he was gone if they didn´t even have time to put up the curtain? He plucked up all his courage and asked Luke, without looking into his eyes , "Hey Luke, does Taylor still boycott the curtain decision of the last town meeting?"

Luke and Lorelai grinned at each other before Luke replied "You know Kirk, the view into the shop isn´t that bad, there can happen some nice things too sometimes." Obviously the gratification to know that they had sex on Taylor´s counter was enough for Luke to forget their feud. At least for a while.

THE END


End file.
